Amor bajo el agua
by sofilu
Summary: Pues una pequeña historia alterna donde Zelda es una pequeña sirena que sueña con apuesto joven de cabellera rubia, el problema es que el es un humano. Zelink
1. Chapter 1

Quisiera contarle a papá el sueño que tuve anoche, pero él no está por su trabajo. ¿Y mamá? Ella trabaja en la pesca de humanos y no le gustará saber que he soñado con un marinero. Solo me queda acudir donde Ámbar, mi hermanita. Ella es solo un bebé, pero siempre escucha

- Estaba cantando en una roca, y pronto apareció un barco muy pequeño-digo- iba remando un muchacho, un humano. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules muy bonitos, y en ellos se reflejaba el amor que le tenia al agua. Pero había algo más. No lo recuerdo bien pero era algo así como…

Suena una campana. Debe ser mamá. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes si esta amaneciendo? Debería ir rápidamente a saludarla, pero ayer antes de que saliera a hacer su trabajo peleamos. Desde que era pequeña ella quiso que yo me involucrara en su negocio y fui educada para eso desde entonces, aunque en el fondo no me gusta la idea de ahogar a cada marinero que tenga la mala suerte de trazar su rumbo por aquí. Solo que ayer se me ocurrió contarle a mamá mis ideas liberales y vaya que se me armó. Jamás creí que se pudiera enojar tanto ¡y era solo un comentario! Se que ella lo tomó como si mi intención fuera a millones de años de esta tradición entre las sirenas. Pero en fin ¿Quién quiere pasar su cumpleaños con un padre de viaje y una madre furiosa? Nadie, supongo. Nado por el pasillo hasta la enorme sala de espera. Ahí siempre esta vacío y puedo pensar aún con la mente en blanco. Unos momentos después mamá entra a la casa y me ve con ese aire de expectativa que tanto odio, más que nada por no saber cumplirla. Yo estoy muy quieta esperando el veredicto, pero mamá no dice nada. Vamos ¿realmente está tan enojada? Tendré que sacarle las palabras, no me importa que sean palabras de regaño.

-hola mamá- Cielos, la voz me tiembla ¿Qué me pasa? Vamos no debo dejar que ella me intimide- ¿sabes? Estuve pensando y creo que debería decir que lo siento por…

-¿me puedes explicar- interrumpe- a que se debe esa postura tuya tan vulgar? Creo que ya te repetí mil veces que la cola se mueve elegante y despacio. La espalda derecha, por Neptuno. Ah y haz el favor de ponerte un adorno en esa red enredada que llamas cabello.- mamá hace una pausa y me observa muy fijo, como para asegurarse que no le falto ni un detalle – eso es todo, vete y no vuelvas hasta verte bien.

Bajo la cabezo y me voy hasta mi cuarto "una sirena pescadora debe ser perfecta". Mamá siempre lo dice. Pero ella si sabe como ser perfecta, probablemente lo único de ella que no lo es soy yo. Mejor no pienso en ello hoy. Aquí, en el Caribe el agua es tan suave y hermosa. No planeo pasarme todo el día discutiendo con mamá la forma adecuada de inclinar la cabeza al sentarme sobre una roca. Además como hoy cumplo 17, mamá me va llevar a ver como es el trabajo, pero no ayudar y aprender un par de cosas. Paso enfrente del cuarto de Ámbar. Mamá esta ahí hablando con ella igual que suelo hacer yo. Creo que mamá piensa que a ella la puede moldear para que no sea como yo, para que no tenga la necesidad de vivir afuera de estas paredes. Y justo para allá voy. Sí, voy a un mundo perfecto, pues no existen errores ahí.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Zelda.

Amo este mar. Es tan mágico. Lo llevo en la sangre. Hasta me llamo igual que las hermosas tortugas de aquí.

Nado despacio y disfrutando tanto como me es posible. Adoro ver como flota mi cabello. Lo tengo rubio y solía llevarlo un poco mas abajo de los hombros, pero a los doce, mamá dijo que las sirenas lo llevan largo y desde entonces lo dejo crecer. Si salgo del agua y me siento llega al piso. Pero en el agua flota. Este fue un cambio que me gusto. Lo que no me agrada esque mamá hace que le ponga adornos (como estrellitas de mar, por ejemplo). Un par de aletazos de mi cola verde azulado y la velocidad acelera.

Estoy nadando tan rápido que si un muro de arrecife apareciera sin duda chocaría contra el. Cambio de dirección. Ahora estoy nadando hacia arriba cada vez más rápido. Me estoy acercando a la superficie. Falta solo un poco. Salto afuera del agua, como hacen los delfines. El viento acaricia mi rostro en una veloz ráfaga que termina con un agradable calor refrescante cuando vuelvo a entrar al agua. Entonces es cuando el tiempo se detiene y olvido donde estoy. Pero esta sensación dura solo un instante y otra vez me encuentro nadando despacio y disfrutando tanto como me es posible.

Veo un banco de pececitos ángel, nadando allá, mas abajo. Desde arriba se escuchan los molestos chillidos denlas gaviotas. Adelante solo hay azul.

Y atrás, algo se acerca. Nado hacia allá, pues creo saber que me espera. Y tengo razón. Es Ilia, una amiga.

Ella tiene el pelo rubio, mucho más corto que el mío, pero sin ningún estúpido adorno. Su aleta es color crema y lleva un morral rosa que no me gusta.

-hola- dice

-hola- respondo yo- ¿Qué cuentas?-

Ilia siempre tiene algo que contar. Le gusta inventar historias, pero de final triste. Y con esa creatividad, sabe como hacer que todo suena más interesante. Eso me sienta como hace que me sienta como una ostra, porque lo único creativo que yo tengo (si se le puede decir así), son mis sueños, y al contarlos divago tanto que acaba por sonar tedioso para todos menos para mi, o al menos eso se me figura.

- Nada, por ahora- contesta Ilia – y tu… ehem… soñaste… ¿que me cuentas?-

¡Anchoas! Es obvio que quiere burlarse. Pero bueno, ya que ella lo pide…

- un sueño- le digo- mira, estaba en una roca cantando y vino un barquito, pero aparte de un chico, había otra cosa – intento hacer memoria y continuo- persona, pero con una cosa, muy larga, o eso creo, no lo recuerdo. Sí, como un bastón de hechicero. La agita, cae un trueno y el agua se pone roja. Luego todo cambió. Estaba en el fondo del mar, pero no se sentía como nadar. Digo, es un sueño, no hay sensaciones. Pero en este casi, y no era como nadar. Creo que así se siente caminar. Ya sabes, como los… humanos-

¿Ven ahora porque me siento tan tonta al contar algo?

Una pausa incomoda. ¿Porque le conté eso? Pero, yo nunca soy así.

Nunca me arrepiento de algo que hice, al menos que sea muy malo. Si en alguien se confiar, es en mi misma.

- ¿y bien?- digo-¿Qué piensas?

- la verdad no entendí nada- responde desafiante

-¿te lo repito?-le digo como aceptando su desafío, de malhumor

-no gracias-dice en un tono muy raro- ya me aburrí lo suficiente

- ¿y tu crees que no aburres con tus tontas historias,-grito sin poder contenerlo- y ese modo tan pedante de contarlas? ¡Tienes el talento de pensarlas, pero deberías guardártelas para ti en vez de presumirlas a todo el mundo! ¡Porque, sí, eso es lo que haces!

Ilia se cruza de brazos. Creo que en verdad la herí, pero es tan orgullosa que jamás lo admitiría. Odio eso de ella. Ahora que lo pienso hay en verdad pocas cosas que me agraden de ella.

-Yo cuento historias increíbles, y lo hago con mucho estilo y clase, a diferencia de ti, su alteza- dice Ilia y se va nadando muy lento.

Yo me quede con un horrible sabor de boca. ¡Me llamó "su alteza"!, aún cuando hace años le confesé lo mucho que odio ese titulo. Es que mi mamá es una pescadora de las más importantes, y eso la hace casi de la realeza. El que me llamen a mi o a alguno de mis hermanos así hace que me sienta atrapada en la red de mi mamá.

Ilia no había llegado muy lejos, cuando se volteo, me miró, y grito con sarcasmo antes de escapar a toda aleta:

-ah, se me olvidaba, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: ****bien espero que les guste mi historia, la hice con una de mis mejores amigas del alma, pero bueno tengo que hacer una aclaración esta historia esta formada por varios puntos de vista, el primer capitulo es un pov de Zelda y este capitulo es el de Link ok, no se preocupen voy a avisar al inicio de un capitulo para que sepan de quien es el punto de vista**

Mi nombre es Link Hale. Tengo 18 años. Antes yo solía vivir en Ordon, pero mi padre, tras su divorcio, nos envió a mí y a mi mamá con una tía a vivir aquí, al Caribe. El idioma no es problema, pues mi madre es de aquí, y me enseñó a hablarlo desde niño. Para ser sincero, yo no quería venir pero me agrado el lugar en cuanto el buque en el que veníamos empezó a surcar esta agua. Solo podrías entenderme si te ha pasado igual.

Pero bueno, no divagaré. En realidad deseo contarte algo que me sucedió hace no mucho tiempo.

Como ya les dije yo no quería venir, pero sentí el deseo de aventuras que creo me faltó toda la vida, y al pisar tierra inicié la búsqueda de alguna.

Después de unas semanas aquí, mamá y yo acordamos que deberíamos ayudar a mi tía con los gastos, pues con el miserable deposito que papá enviaba desde Ordon, no bastaba para el sustento de los tres, y la pobre trabajaba todo el día en su humilde labor de lavandera con tal de que estuviéramos bien. Así pues me envió a buscar trabajo y al poco tiempo lo encontré con un vecino, el señor Renado Espinosa. Renado era un viejo pescador, con el pelo café y largo y más bajo que yo, pero mucho más moreno.

Mi trabajo era ayudarlo con las redes y vender en el mercado lo que pescáramos, en su gran mayoría atún, camarón y una que otra langosta. Él pagaba generosamente mis servicios y mi madre me dejaba ahorrar una que otra parte. Pero a pesar de la buena cantidad que junté, debo admitir que me encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con Renado en su pequeño barco, con todas las historias de su juventud cerca del mar. Él me enseñó la belleza del agua, y más aún, lo que hay en ella. Se podría decir que me enamoré de ella.

En fin, lamentablemente, luego de unos dos años, Renado falleció por problemas del corazón. Prácticamente perdí un padre. Me sentí terrible, pero en definitiva no iba a llorar por siempre.

Me determiné seguir adelante y de nuevo encontré trabajo en una pastelería francesa cerca del muelle, que pertenecía a Zant D'Lai y

su familia. Por lo general solo llenaba al amanecer y justo antes de la merienda, así que casi todo el tiempo estaba vacía y si acababa de limpiar los hornos y fregar el piso, me permitían salir a estirar las piernas de ahí al faro y de regreso, siempre y cuando regresara a tiempo para la segunda hora pico.

El Sr. D'Lai no se parecía en nada a Raúl. Era muy avaro y egoísta, además de pedante y altanero y solía emborracharse muy a menudo (por costumbre de Twilight, alegaba él), por lo que trataba mal a sus dos hijos, a su esposa y un par de veces a mi. No le gustaba navegar, pero veía en el mar un gran negocio y empezó a construir una pescadería a pocas calles de ahí.

Con quien si llegué a llevarme bien fue con su hijo Zant jr. (Conocido mejor como Kafei ya que no le justaba el nombre de Zant), que tenía mi edad, gustos iguales a los míos y con creces distintos a los de su padre. Estoy seguro de que solo me quedaba a trabajar ahí por el cariño que le tomé a ese muchacho.

Cuando cumplí diecisiete, mamá me dio algo de dinero como regalo, y, más lo que yo había estado ahorrando desde que trabajé con Renado, me compré un bote de remos, blanco con rayas rojas, pequeño pero muy hermoso, que amarraba al muelle cercano del negocio D'Lai y a las nueve, al salir, lo tomaba y me iba a navegar un rato.

Bueno, el inicio de mi aventura, el verdadero inicio, fue alrededor de un mes antes de mi dieciocho, cuando hacía paseos hasta casi la medianoche. En uno de ellos, encontré unas rocas lisas que parecían de colores. Amarré mi bote, tome la frazada y la linterna, me trepé a una de las mas grandes me dormí.

Unas horas después, me desperté, me despertó un ruido. Era como una serie de gritos, que juntos, formaban la canción más hermosa que he escuchado jamás. Me incorporé y vi a una mujer, de unos treinta y tantos, con una enorme melena café claro, adornada con cientos de estrellas de mar pequeñísimas. Me quedé mirando su rostro un buen tiempo. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era la única. Había más mujeres de largas cabelleras y hermosa voz. Me pregunté que estarían haciendo ahí cuando casi por accidente me fije en algo. No tenían piernas, ¡sino largas colas como de pez!

Entonces, la que vi primero, que parecía ser la líder, vio como el cielo se ponía rosa. Terminó su canción y todas saltaron al agua. Unos momentos después sonó una campana.

¡Estoy loco, dirán de seguro! Pero algo sabía. Definitivamente volvería la noche siguiente.

**Bien otro capitulo terminado wii dejen reviews para saber su opinión y si tienen dudas sugerencias o algo no duden en hacerlas jaja eso sono raro **


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: bien otro capítulo mas wiii. Bueno les voy a dar una noticia buena, ya que estoy e vacaciones de verano y no voy a salir de mi casa, voy a tener tiempo para escribir y actualiza pronto muy pronto jaja tal vez, incluso llegue a actualizar cada 3 días wowwww eso sería un record jaja bueno ya reí mucho ahora ya pueden continuar con la lectura. : P **

**Ha y antes de que se me olvide este capítulo es basado en el punto de vista de Zelda. Ya si sigan. **

-¡Zelda! ¡ZELDA!- oigo gritar a mamá

Son cerca de las nueve, ósea que el suplicio está a punto de comenzar. Ya hay que irnos al salón de ensayo, donde revisarán cada detalle, pero no podremos pasar a las Rocas Lisas sino hasta las 11 y no regresaré a casa hasta que suene la campana.

Mamá irrumpe en la habitación gritando lo tarde que es y lo mal que estoy. Me coge del brazo y salimos dejando una estela de burbujas.

Afuera de la casa ya está el grupo de mamá, en formación. Este está compuesto por siete sirenas (sin contarme, claro pues yo no soy parte de él), de la edad de mamá e igual de superficiales. La que peor me cae es Jade, la segunda al mando. Creo que el odio es mutuo.

Yo me pongo al final de la fila, mamá al inicio. No saben cuanto deseo que esto termine ya. Odio este trabajo. Por nada del mundo me quiero dedicar a esto. Le romperé el corazón a mamá, pero es mi vida y tiene que enterarse.

Nadamos a velocidad media hasta una cueva que esta lejos de casa. La entrada es un hoyo en el piso de esta por el cual entra agua y la cueva esta solo un poco inundada. Tiene siete rocas que sirven de asientos a todo el grupo. Yo prefiero quedarme en agua.

He estado en aquel salón incontables veces, pero jamás antes de un turno. Debo admitir que se ve espectacular. Cada asiento tiene delante un espejo. También hay cajones con mil productos de belleza para sirenas. Hay aceite para hacer que la aleta brille, muchos adornos para el pelo, un armario lleno de cepillos y peinetas, diamantinas para la cara, de todo. Ahora entiendo porque ese salón esta fuera del agua. Ahí se arreglan para salir.

Empiezan a dedicarse a ello y me parece que se tardan siglos. Mamá y Jade son las primeras en acabar y se ponen a revisar un libro más grande que cualquier otro que he visto.

- aquí están las canciones- indica mamá

-nos las sabemos de memoria, por supuesto- alardea Jade- pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que estén aquí.

Yo contengo en mi mente lo mucho que tengo que decirle. ¿Olvidé mencionar que ella es la madre de Ilia? Ilia le aprendió lo odiosa a ella.

-ya de prisa- apresura mamá al resto del grupo

-ya vamos, estamos terminando- responden todas a coro.

Luego, justo como respondieron, se levantan de sus bancos al mismo tiempo.

Se ponen en fila india, mamá y Jade hasta delante. Yo me quedo atrás. Pienso que quizá tan embobadas en su trabajo como están no notarán si me quedo aquí hasta que acaben.

- ¡Zelda, despabílate ya, por favor!- grita mamá desde el otro extremo de la habitación.- No querrás perderte esto ¿o sí? – añade con tono de amenaza.

- Mi hija jamás es así de distraída- interviene Jade- ella sería una de las pescadoras mas impresionantes, pero quiere ser escritora. Lástima.

- Silencio- dice mamá- No puedes comparar dos cosas distintas.- luego la fila sigue avanzando

Yo no puedo evitar una sonrisa. Mamá me ha defendido. Lo malo es que estoy muy segura de que lo hizo solo por ser competitiva, no por que enserio crea que soy mejor que Ilia.

Me pregunto como harán para salir de la cueva sin desarreglarse. Entonces me responden saliendo por un pasadizo que yo no vi antes. Es un túnel, igual que la cueva, solo medio llena. Avanzan por él, sumergidas hasta la cintura. Yo hago igual.

Es un túnel muy largo, oscuro y claustrofóbico, pero cuando mis ojos se empiezan a acostumbrar a ello, me deslumbra la potente luz de las estrellas.

Hemos llegado a las Rocas Lisas.

Todas avanzan sin sumergirse hasta siete rocas. La de mamá esta al centro, y hay tres a su derecha y otras tres a su izquierda.

Mamá se fija en el cielo, e inicia una cuenta regresiva

- cinco, cuatro, tres, dos,….

En lugar de decir el uno, mamá empieza a cantar. Luego Jade. Las demás se les unen segundos después.

Yo me les quedo viendo. Son en verdad hipnotizantes y cuando me doy cuenta de que esto me esta agradando, me alejo nadando hacia atrás, sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que las estrellas desaparecen y el sol se ve en el horizonte. ¡Es sorprendente que me quedé horas escuchando, y me parecieron unos segundos!

Nado un poco más aprisa, siempre en reversa.

Sentí un golpe en la espalda. Seguro choqué con una roca. Me volteo y veo lo último que esperé ver.

Es un bote chiquito, blanco con rojo. En el hay un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el agua pero más profundos.

Lo reconozco en seguida. ¡Es el chico con el que soñé!

Me quedo viéndolo con la misma expresión con la que el me ve. Entonces suena una campana y se escucha un chapoteo.

- ¡Zelda!- grita mamá con una voz muy tranquila, pero tajante.

El chico busca con los ojos la fuente de esa voz.

-¡ZELDA!- repite mamá en un tono más agresivo

Entonces volteo a ver al chico. Sin saber porque, y con toda la confianza que poseo, como si lo conociera de antes le digo

-Voy a regresar-

**Uyyyyyyyyy esto se pone bueno señoras y señores. Bueno ojala les este gustando mi fic. Porque a mi sí, me divierte mucho escribir esto, estoy con la inspiración en alto siiiiiiii. Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo y no se olviden de dejar reviews Porfa para ver si les gusto o para cualquier duda aclaración sugerencia bla bla bla. BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas podía creerlo. Sería mas fácil pensar que me había vuelto loco. Pero yo sabía que no lo estaba. Sabía que la noche anterior, cuando había regresado por aquéllas rocas, había visto cara a cara a una sirena

Sucedió tan de prisa. Ese día mi turno había acabado más tarde por un día festivo del lugar, que yo no había tomado en cuenta.

Cerca de las doce todavía estábamos atiborrados de gente que deseaban comprar pan.

Me dejaron ir como a las tres de la mañana.

Bajé hasta el muelle y remé en mi barco. Creo que me tardé mucho en llegar, por lo cansado que estaba. Mis brazos remaban con una desgana absoluta. Mi mente no dejaba de repetirse a si misma no llegarás, corre, corre .

¡No me había fijado lo lejos que había remado la noche anterior! En realidad estaba muy lejos. Estuve apunto de darme por vencido al ver que empezaba a clarear, cuando escuche el sonido que había estado ansiado oír todo el trayecto.

Empecé a ir más despacio. Escudriñe los alrededores para localizar a las sirenas. Entonces vi una sirena rubia.

Venía nadando hacia atrás por quien sabe que razones, pero eso resultó bueno para mí pues antes de darme cuenta ella ya había chocado con el barco.

Se volteó en seguida.

Ella era más joven que todas las que vi antes. Tenía el rostro parecido a la sirena que yo había visto la noche anterior, pero era mucho más hermoso.

Tenía los ojos azules resplandeciendo como joyas, y una sonrisa blanca como perla. Noté que yo también estaba sonriendo. Sonreíamos como viejos amigos reencontrándose.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, cuando el familiar sonido de una campana y el de cuerpos echándose al agua me desconcentraron.

Luego alguien gritó "¡Zelda!". Busque de donde venía la voz, que repitió su grito. La sirena volteó a verme y me dijo que regresaría antes de esfumarse.

Me quedé pasmado y luego empecé a remar hasta tierra. ¿Cómo debería proceder ahora? ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? ¿Sería prudente confiar en una criatura que se supone que no existe?

Sin embargo, su compañía, aunque solo durara unos instantes, me hizo sentir como me sentía al hablar con Renado.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa. Ya era de día. Entré y me disponía a dormir cuando mi tía asomó por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Tenía un semblante acusador, que jamás le había visto.

-¿donde has estado?- me dijo

- en la pastelería- mentí- anoche hubo muchos clientes por los festejos

- no me digas-respondió y me miro de un modo horrible- tu madre fue a buscarte allá anoche, y al no encontrarte su puso muy mal.

-¿cómo?- pregunte sorprendido

-desde un tiempo a esta parte, tu te largas hasta altas horas de la noche, y tu madre sufría horrores. Pero ayer no regresabas y salió a buscarte.

-bueno, ya estoy aquí- dije con cierto tono de culpa.

-¡pero mi hermana jamás regresó!- gritó

Yo me quedé petrificado. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a mi mamá?

-Está mañana salí a buscarla y no la encontré. Pensé que se había ido contigo a algún sitio. Entonces un hombre se acerco y – mi tía tragó saliva- y me dio la mala noticia-

Yo presentí iba a decir a continuación, pero no lo creería hasta oírlo de sus propios labios – Este caballero es dueño de una verdulería. Primero me pregunto si yo conocía a Maureen Hale. Al decirle que sí, se disculpó y me dijo que un camión que transportaba su producto la había golpeado.

-¿Pero no la atendieron?-pregunte con esperanza-¿No la llevaron al hospital?

- Claro que sí, mocoso- dijo con los ojos resplandeciendo de ira -pero está en coma. Jamás podríamos costearnos el tratamiento-

- Pero no será posible…

- ¡Te he dicho que no!- gritó- ¿Qué no entiendes? MATASTE A TU MADRE


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A. ****Bueno lamento no haber actualizado temprano, pero estuve ocupada ya que ayer fue mi cumpleaños y mis papás me organizaron una mega fiesta que termino a las 3 de la mañana. Bueno volviendo al fic lamento no haber puesto el aviso de que era el pov de Link y pues seguro hubo una ligera confusión o tal vez sea una grande confusión, bueno no c, el punto es que me equivoque y lo lamento, verán yo no soy de las que cometen errores a menudo y pues me siento muy mal, cuando lo hago me siento en verdad al. Bueno ahora este capítulo está basado en el pov de Zelda ok. Bueno por ultimo quiero agradecer a poweralpha, ****kta.england, himiko y a ElF0TiT0, por los reviews realmente me inspiran mucho.**

-¿Puedo volver contigo esta noche?- le pregunto a mamá con insistencia

-Te he dicho mil veces que no-

-¿Porqué no?- pregunto con voz lastimera.

- Ayer fue una ocasión especial, pero no puede repetirse a diario, la única forma sería…- a mamá le brillan los ojos. Tengo el presentimiento de saber a que se refiere

- ¿No existe otra manera?- pregunto de inmediato. Mamá niega con la cabeza –Tengo que pensarlo bien

Enseguida me voy a la sala de estar y me recargo en la pared. No se que hacer. Arruinaré mi vida si decido volverme pescadora. Este chico no vale la pena que eso me hará llevar ¿o si? No lo se. Esos segundos en los que nadé en sus ojos, fueron los más perfectos que he vivido desde hace mucho. Se que es una decisión dura, pero ¿acaso no son así las decisiones?

Salgo a los jardines de algas. Serpenteo entre ellas mientras le doy vuelta al asunto en mi cabeza. Siento una jaqueca. Debería ir a mi cama ¿Pero como puedo pensar en dormir en un momento así? Pero claro, ¡el sueño! Debería tomarlo en cuenta. Lo conocí a el en sueños ¿no es así? ¿No podría eso significar que debería ir con él, a como de lugar?

- ¡Zelda! Hola ¿Estas ahí?- una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos. Yo me incorporo de inmediato.

Apoyada contra las cercas de coral del patio, está Malon, la mejor de mis amigas. Ella tiene la cola violeta y el pelo rojo tan largo como el mío.

Sus padres trabajan en una granja de medusas, por lo que mamá no ve con buenos ojos mi amistad con ella. Dice que no esta a mi altura y que no es bienvenida aquí. Por eso, antes de que alguien pueda verla, yo nado rápidamente hacia ella la tomo del brazo sin detenerme hasta estar bien lejos de ahí.

-No sabía que nadaras tan rápido- dice entre jadeos- pero escogiste un lugar hermoso para estar- añade con el aliento de vuelta y voz de inocente.

Jamás le he dicho lo que mamá opina de ella, pero estoy tan segura de que Malon lo sabe, como de que el mar es azul. También se que la pobre no quiere hacerme notar que lo sabe.

- Si, los se- digo- es que necesito hablar contigo a solas

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto adivinando lo serio del problema

Yo le digo todo, sin saltarme un detalle. Ella escucha en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

- Si tan solo tuviera una noche, solo una, para conocerlo mejor, podría tomar una decisión- añado con tono amargo, para concluir el relato

-Vaya, me sorprende que al fin hayas encontrado un problema que te de tiempo de pensar- dice con ternura- siempre eres tan segura-

- No te burles- digo en el mismo tono, pues se que es un juego- en verdad no se que hacer. Solo pido una noche.

Entonces, a las dos nos atacó la misma idea, tan brillante y repentina como un rayo y enseguida andamos de regreso a mi casa.

Cuando estoy a unos metros me despido de Malon, y ella sabe el motivo y se aleja, volteando hacia atrás cada momento.

Yo entro a la casa y busco ansiosamente a mamá. La encuentro en su recámara leyendo una copia de aquel libro enorme de la cueva.

-¿Has tomado ya una decisión?- pregunta

- No- le digo- Es muy difícil. No se si me interesa lo suficiente este trabajo - entonces vuelvo sobre las palabras que dije a Malon momentos atrás- Si tan solo tuviera una noche, solo una, para conocerlo mejor, podría tomar una decisión-

Aprieto los puños mientras mamá razona lo que le dije, y aprieto los labios con mas fuerza, para no gritar de alegría cuando mamá asiente con la cabeza.

**N.A. bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado, no c olviden de dejar reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

7

**N.A. hola soy yo otra vez trayéndoles otro capitulo mas de este fic que esta basado en un pov de Link, espero que les este gustando mi historia, y quiero avisarles que voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos mas largos, porque creo que son muy cortitos. Bueno que disfruten el capitulo y por favor dejen reviews para saber si les esta gustando mi historia o si de verdad es una -- y debo descontinuarla bueno que lo disfruten.**

Avancé lentamente por la orilla de glorieta y doble en una esquina. Caminé hasta el final de la calle y vi un edificio muy alto. Me pare en la puerta, conteniendo la respiración, mientras leía en voz baja una y otra vez las relucientes letras color rojo suspendidas sobre esta: Hospital Público.

Entre y me pare enfrente de la recepción a hablar con la señorita. Me dirigí a las escaleras y subí dos pisos, según las indicaciones que recibí. Entré al último de los pasillos y abrí la puerta del cuarto 29.

Ahí estaba mamá.

Contuve las ganas de llorar y avancé hasta su lecho. ¡Se veía tan frágil! Apenas podía creer que yo fui quien le causo aquel sufrimiento que solo se distinguía en sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba en paz. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y unas agujas en la vena de la muñeca. Me estremecí al verlas y desvié la vista.

Me senté en una silla de mimbre roída por los años que estaba a su lado. La miré intentando pensar la forma de salvarla. Renado decía "si has echado a alguien al agua, nadie mas que tú le puede arrojar una cuerda" ¿pero cómo? ¿Como salvar a mi madre de le misma muerte, sin dinero, sin apoyo, sin nada?

Un doctor de piel negra que hacía un enorme contraste con su bata blanca e impecable, entró a la habitación con unas hojas en la mano. Me vio a los ojos y me hizo un ademán para seguirlo hasta el pasillo. Ahí me dijo:

- lamento lo que ocurrió-

- no fue culpa suya-dije pensando en que fue la mía

- pero he sido insuficiente como médico- dijo con los ojos nublados-talvez, si la hubieran traído antes. La hemorragia interna es muy superior. Está haciendo la lucha, pero no vivirá más de un mes. Lo siento

Yo no dije nada ¿Qué rayos podría decirle? Él entendió mi silencio y se fue por el pasillo con la mirada baja. Yo volví dentro.

Miré a mamá como nunca antes. Ella me había dado la vida, y yo se la quité. Pensé que al menos merecía saber porqué.

Le conté todo. Mis viajes en barco, las rocas, las sirenas. Especialmente la que vi la noche anterior.

Miré el reloj. Eran las nueve con veinte minutos. Le dí un beso a mamá y salí despacito. Una vez en el pasillo caminé más aprisa.

Al llegar a la glorieta ya corría hacia el muelle. Esta vez no iba a llegar tarde. Si algo me había costado a mi mamá al menos lo iba a tomar en serio.

Tomé mi barco y remé tanto que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en las rocas.

Había mucha neblina, así que decidí remar despacio. Debían ser como las diez y media y no había ni rastro de las sirenas. Dejé de remar y esperé unos veinte minutos que me parecieron una eternidad. Para entretenerme me había trepado a una roca. Un par de veces me pregunté si aparecerían.

Entonces de una especie de gruta, que estaba a unos ocho metros de ahí empezaron a salir las sirenas, en estricta fila. La líder se sentó y luego las demás. Pero una de ellas no se sentó, mas bien parecía distraída, pensando en otra cosa.

Enfoqué los ojos para ver entre la niebla y noté que aquella sirena tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules resplandeciendo como joyas.

Me contuve para no gritarle ¡¡Hey, aquí estoy!! .

Igual no me hubiera escuchado pues las otras sirenas empezaron su canción y ella se tapo los oídos, ni tampoco lo hubiera necesitado, pues acto seguido empezó a nadar directo hacia mí.

Creo que no lo hizo a propósito y que solo deseaba huir de esos cánticos, pues se sobresalto cuando le dije hola en un tono de susurro. Sin embargo una sonrisa aperlada se dibujó en su rostro.

Bajé a una roca más cercana al agua y ella se sentó a mi lado. Vi su aleta de un raro tono de azul brillando fuera del agua por primera vez

- Hola- contesto ella en voz alta

- Shhh-le dije- Ellas podrían oírnos

- Jamás podrían, solo se escuchan a si mismas.-

Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato. A mi me daba pena mirarla, pero ella me veía muy fijo y muy segura, con sus ojos brillantes.

-Siento que te conozco-Su voz rompió por fin el silencio. Una voz como ninguna otra, una voz de ángel, de diosa, de sirena- Como a un amigo, de toda la vida.

- Yo igual- dije sorprendido a la exactitud con que sus palabras descifraban mis sentimientos- Siento como si supiera todo de ti.-

-Entonces creo que puedo confiar en ti ¿no?-

- Si eso creo.-

- ¿Tú que harías con tal de volverme a ver?-

- ¿Perdón?- la pregunta me sobresaltó. Yo pensé que eso de confiar era con respecto a su mundo

- Sí, sí. Yo creo que sería capaz de mucho, pero me han pedido algo que he odiado desde niña- dijo con la voz igual de dulce pero con cierto sabor a odio. Además hablaba tan segura.

Entonces me contó una historia. Su propia historia. Me dijo que la líder de las sirenas que cantaban allá a lo lejos es su mamá, quien le había dicho que solo podría volver a la superficie, a aquel lugar que llamaban Rocas Lisas, si se volvía pescadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "pescadora"?- le pregunté. Ella dio un suspiro lastimero y dijo:

-Solo me permitirán volver si me dedico a ahogar a los de tu raza-

Yo me quedé inmóvil por la rudeza de aquello. ¿Cómo seres tan bellos no eran más que verdugos?

-Solo algunos son así. Yo aborrezco la idea de que estos pocos maten así- dijo de nuevo adivinando lo que estaba en mi mente.

Lo pensé un rato. Admiré que ella estaría dispuesta a hacer algo que odiaba solo por mí, (que en el fondo no era más que un extraño para ella) o al menos lo estaba considerando.

-Tampoco me gusta la idea, pero yo también quiero verte otra vez-

-¿Entonces lo hago?- me preguntó, aunque creo que ella ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Asentí con la cabeza por miedo a que mi voz no sonara convincente.

Sonó la campana. Eso para mi significa que es la hora de que ella se valla. Al parecer eso era, pues ella se disponía a saltar de la roca.

Ya en el agua me dijo:

- Yo me llamo Zelda-

- Yo soy Link-

**N.A. bueno eso es todo por ahora no se olviden de dejar reviews hasta la otra **


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A. ****Bueno he aquí otro capi mas, que bueno que les este gustando mi historia yo y mi amigui aquí nos estamos divirtiendo mucho al escribirla y es un verdadero placer saber que en verdad están disfrutando de esta, bueno, primeo que nada les voy a anunciar que ahora ya no voy a actualizar tan rápido como ahorita porque me he dado cuenta de que he estado descuidando mi otro fic "crónicas de una joven princesa" y mucho asi que me voy a tardar más en actualizar, espero que no les moleste, además le quiero dar cierto suspenso a la historia jajaja. Bueno en segundo lugar quiero que nos ayuden a mi amigui y a mí a saber qué tipo de final quieren, si quieren que sea triste, como por ejemplo que el sueño de zelda se vuelva realidad o si quiere un final feliz como el típico final de cuentos Link y Zelda terminan juntos. La verdad no sabemos como terminar la historia porque tenemos un millón de ideas en la cabeza. Bueno mas detalles al final de la historia porque estoy dando mucho choro y da flojera bien este capi esta basado en el pov de Zelda. Que lo disfruten. **

Estoy en un salón muy pequeño con una gran puerta bellamente adornada, pero tengo tanto en la cabeza y en el corazón que apenas me doy cuenta.

Resulta que mi plan de ir otra vez arriba para volver a ver a ese chico, Link habían dado resultado, y bastaron tres minutos para darme cuenta de que debía hacerlo, debía convertirme en pescadora.

Esta por dar inicio una especie de ceremonia con la que una sirena normal se vuelve una sirena pescadora. Nuca he visto una. Se supone que solo habrá unas pocas personas; el grupo de mamá y una persona de la elección de cada una de sus familias.

La gran puerta se abre y yo siento una sensación de frío que nace en mi cabeza y que me hunde todo el cuerpo. El salón al que entro es muy grande. Tiene seis bancas de un lado y seis del otro. Cortinas relucientes cuelgan desde el techo y están amarradas al piso para que no floten y se vean como pintura. En el centro hay una especie de escritorio con una navaja color rosa pálido. Detrás de él hay un trono y en el está mamá.

Avanzo hasta ella y me detengo enfrente del escritorio. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Jade y a su derecha esta Ilia. Las dos me fulminan con una mirada asesina y un poco celosa.

Mamá se levanta del trono y con una voz mística jamás oída por mí, dice:

- ¡Hermanas! ¡Compañeras!, hoy esta joven sirena se unirá a nuestro canto, ganando el honor que recae en nosotras desde hace años. Sabe que hay riesgos, que sólo una pescadora puede correr. Sabe, que hay honor en juego, sabe que hay leyendas entre nosotras y que podría convertirse en una de ellas por toda la…

El discurso de mamá no me interesa, más aún, me desagrada oír en todo lo que me voy a convertir, y que jure jamás hacerlo. Bueno eso fue antes de Link. Sí, mejor pensaré en eso. El fin justifica los medios y yo solo hago esto para estar con él. Solo a las pescadoras se les permite subir a la superficie a la hora que deseen. Yo solo quiero estar con Link. Ya me las arreglare para colarme de los conciertos en las noches para verlo. Pero por ahora solo debo concentrarme en el primer paso a seguir.

- ¡Zelda!- mi nombre me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿prometes siempre cumplir este trabajo, con toda la fuerza que tienes aunque al final la falta de ellas te sea letal?

- Sí- respondo con un hilito de voz, pues me pregunto si eso acaso significa que moriré haciendo esto.

- Entonces es hora de que seas marcada- dice mamá. Se dirige al escritorio, toma la navaja y saca de debajo de el una especie de recipiente tornasol que por algún motivo no se funde con el agua.

Sumerge la navaja en el y la apunta a mi cara ¿que se propone? Antes de que yo por instinto lograra girar la cabeza mamá me sujeta con fuerza de la barbilla. Cierro los ojos. Mamá apoya la navaja debajo de mi ojo izquierdo unas tres veces. Yo siento como si me estuviera quemando y retengo un alarido de dolor. Abro los ojos y veo que mamá está sentada en trono aunque esto sigue punzando.

-Puedes irte-

Yo me doy la media vuelta y veo a Ilia con una sonrisa maliciosa. Seguro nota lo mucho que esto duele.

Nado dentro de la casa directo hasta mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta de un tajo. Estoy tan furiosa. Me traicione a mi misma, y aunque creo que es por una buena razón, no puedo evitar sentirme débil ante mis decisiones. Sobre todo a aquellas que tome cuando era bastante mas pequeña.

¿Pero que no fue esta mi decisión? Debería dejar de mortificarme. Solo debo pensar en Link ¿No es así?

Estoy nadando en círculos por mi habitación. Pasó frete al espejo por cuarta vez y me detengo a ver que era aquello que mantenía tan dolorido mi rostro. Lo que veo de bajo de mi ojo son tres estrellas. La que está cerca de mi oreja es la más grande y es azul, la mediana que le sigue es aguamarina y la última y más pequeña es turquesa. Siento un escalofrío. Mama tiene unos soles debajo del ojo y las demás de su grupo tienen lunas. Siempre creí que se as pintaban, pero no, eran una especie de tatuaje.

Me siento sobre mi cama. La cabeza me da vueltas y siento mareos. Tengo la sensación de que caigo en un abismo. Me recuesto y me pongo de lado viendo la pared. Poco a poco cierro los ojos y un zumbido se apodera de mis oídos y taladra mi cabeza. Aprieto aún más los ojos.

Entonces me encuentro cantando en una roca y veo que Link viene remando. Un hombre con una especie de bastón viene detrás de él. Me deja con una sensación de premonición que no puedo describir, como si yo conociera todo esto. La agita y se escucha un trueno. Link grita. No distingo bien lo que dice. Entonces se oye una voz de mujer que dice mi nombre suavemente. Procuro ignorarla, pues me preocupa más que en ese instante estoy sintiendo que alguien sacude mi cuerpo. La voz repite mi nombre. Abro los ojos.

Estoy en mi cuarto y ha anochecido. Mamá este ahí sacudiéndome el hombro y repitiendo mi nombre en voz baja. No ha sido más que un sueño

Yo me quedo quieta y lanzo un suspiro. Me alegra que esa pesadilla haya terminado. Pero ¿fue tan horrible en verdad?

Mamá empieza a impacientarse y me sacude con más fuerza.

- Ya despierta, hija, son las nueve. Es hora de irnos.-

**N.A. ****Huy que será el sueño de Zelda, oigan un dato el sueño es un punto clave en la historia ok bueno volviendo a los detalles de arriba miren vamos a pedirles un enorme enorme favor miren depende del final que ustedes quieran dejen un review, y el que mas votos tengan ese será el final que tendrá la historia. Osea obviamente es una encuesta así que deben saber de que se trata no bueno espero que "participen" en esta encuesta y nos ayuden porque ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de cambiar el destino (eso que) bueno hasta el próximo capi. Y si tienen alguna duda queja o lo que sea no duden en preguntar ¿si? Bueno se cuidan chaoito.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A. hola bueno ya termine este capitulo wuuu esta un poco corto pero esq ya no he tenido tiempo de escribir ya que solo tengo una semana antes de regresar a clases y he estado muy ocupada entre el uniforme los libros utiles bla bla bla bueno este cap. Es un pov de link ok bueno ****disfrútenlo.**

Desde que hospitalizaron a mamá el lado malvado de mi tía había comenzado a darse a conocer por primera vez en la vida. Se podría decir que el único momento que en verdad me agradaba del día eran aquel que vivía con Zelda, la sirena que buscaba en la noche.

Esto se debía de que a las siete de la mañana, tras largas noches de desvelo, yo ya debía estar en la pastelería de los D'Lai. Ahí las últimas tres semanas se habían vuelto muy tensas, por la visita de la prima de Kafei, Midna, una chica de unos diecisiete que a primera vista resultaba encantadora pero ya conociéndola mejor era la persona más caprichosa presumida y egoísta que se pueda ver por los alrededores. Además era la luz de los ojos del Sr. D'Lai y de un momento a otro yo me había convertido en su esclavo personal.

Al regresar a casa dejaba de ser el sirviente de Midna para hacerme el sirviente de mi tía. Yo trabajaba por ella, mientras sus amigas venían a la casa a jugar naipes. El casero nos había advertido que nos echaría a la calle si no pagábamos a tiempo, pero a mi tía no parecía importarle, pero eso sí, pobre de mi si le decía alguna queja o me rehusaba a hacer el trabajo lo averigüé de mala manera y los tres moretones por los cuerazos que me dio me ayudaban a recordar como cerrar la boca.

Luego iba a visitar a mamá hasta como las nueve lo cual era una tortura para mí, pues verla en sus últimos días no me gusta si esta tendida en una cama sin responder lo que le digo ni poder verme, ni abrazarme, ni siquiera sonreírme.

Entonces es cuando llegaba la hora que tanto me gustaba y había esperado todo el tiempo de los últimos dos días.

Un día llegue a la pastelería y Kafei estaba en el portón esperándome.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Papá quiere vernos. A los dos. Ahora mismo.- dijo con muy serio

-Esta bien, vamos allá- respondí tratando de ocultar un tono de fastidio

Caminamos hasta la oficina del fondo y Kafei abrió la puerta. El Sr. D'Lai estaba cómodamente instalado en una silla (de aquellas que giran) de espaldas al escritorio. Se dio la vuelta y nos vio muy fijo. Primero a mí y luego a Kafei.

-Buenos días, muchachos.- dijo con un empalagoso acento Twili muy fingido -Quiero encomendarles una tarea especial a cada uno. Zant…- dijo mirando a su hijo y tendiéndole un papel doblado en cuatro- Ve a ésta dirección. Ahí vive una dama a la que he encargado unos papeles de suma importancia que necesito tener listos y en orden esta tarde. También te dará un paquete, que no es más que unos tarros de mermelada, así que ten cuidado al traerlos. Uno se lo das a tu madre y otro a Midna, los demás los guardas en la bodega. Yo para esa hora no estaré aquí, así que pon los papeles en mi escritorio ¿Todo claro? Muy bien. Ve ya.-

Kafei salió del despacho. El Sr. D'Lai se quedo viendo la puerta un largo tiempo. Yo carraspee y el volteo a verme. Se puso de pie:

-Muy bien, Link. Ve por Midna y luego ambos reúnanse conmigo en el patio de atrás. Debemos salir a dar una vuelta.- salió de la oficina sin decir mas

Yo salí detrás de el y fui a la cocina. En el fondo de ellas hay unas escaleras de caracol que dan al segundo piso, donde viven los D'Lai.

Lo primero que se veía al entrar era el comedor, un pasillo y la sala. A la izquierda del comedor estaba la pequeña cocina. Recorrí el pasillo y al final de este vi cuatro puertas cerradas. Yo ya había estado ahí con Kafei. En la primera puerta de la derecha estaba el cuarto de Kafei y de su hermano. Al lado de el cuarto del Sr. D'Lai y su señora. En la primera puerta de la izquierda estaba el baño y al lado estaba el estudio, que en ese momento era la habitación de Midna.

Toque la puerta y abrió Midna. Llevaba un frondoso vestido rosa con muchos moños y listones, del tipo de vestidos que yo no veía a nadie usar desde que me mude de Ordon.

- Tu tío me manda a buscarte para salir- dije

- De acuerdo, voy ya-

Bajamos despacio las escaleras y según lo dicho me reuní con el Sr. D'Lai en el patio trasero. Ahí había dos coches esperando, junto con el Sr. D'Lai y un caballero con sombrero de copa.

-Mi abogado y yo debemos hablar en privado, así que tú y Link vallan en ese auto de allá- dijo a su sobrina

Dicho y hecho Midna y yo nos subimos al segundo coche, uno enfrente del otro. El chofer arrancó de inmediato.

Yo empecé a pensar en Zelda. Era tan lindo pensar en ella, con su hermoso rostro y su actitud tan segura. Y sobre todo, esa sensación de conocerla, de que es mi amiga. Nunca había sentido nada así por alguien. Esta sensación me hacía sentir nervioso, muy raro, como con ganas de hacer algo loco por demostrarle a Zelda mi… ¿amor? ¿Era eso? ¿Como podría estar seguro?

-¿Estas enamorado?- pregunto Midna desde el otro lado del coche. Yo no le contesté ¿cómo ella resolvió un sentimiento que a mi me estaba costando trabajo descifrar?- Es que tienes un brillo en los ojos. Te notas distante a todo, pero no distraído, sino concentrado en otra cosa.

Tal vez, no lo se.- le contesté olvidando por ese instante lo odiosa que me parecía Midna.

- Yo nunca lo he estado antes, así que no sabría decirte que es esta sensación de ansías, que se siente bien, debo decir, pero a la vez no me gusta. Quiero estar nervioso, pero yo odio estarlo. Solo que últimamente cuando lo estoy, me siento bien.

-¡Entonces estas enamorado!- dijo Midna, con una voz con cierta perturbación, como enojo. Otra vez volvía a ser la niña consentida.-Yo lo he estado una vez y se sentía así, justo como lo dices. ¿De quién? ¡Habla ya, es una orden!-

Yo estaba dispuesto a contestarle de una manera que, de haberlo hecho, podría considerarme despedido al instante, pero por suerte, el cochero abrió la puerta.

Al bajar del coche me encontré enfrente de un edificio blanco, al parecer recién construido. Mire a la derecha. Si me fijaba bien, la pastelería se alcanzaba a ver todavía. ¡No habíamos recorrido más que unas cuantas calles! Pero supongo que tanto Midna como el Sr. D'Lai no deseaban caminar y preferían rentar un transporte.

-Esta es mi nueva tienda de pescados- dijo el Sr. D'Lai- Lic. Ganondorf, Midna, por favor. Entren a ver el lugar. Link, espera aquí. Los acompañare a la entrada y volveré en un segundo.

El hizo como dijo y volvió a mi lado. Se paro y se volteo al edificio

-Y bien ¿qué te parece?-

-Bastante grande- dije. El Sr. D'Lai soltó una carcajada de conformidad

-Si en efecto.-dijo- Me tomó mucho tiempo y dinero construirla. Y ni hablar de lo que gastaré en equipos de pesca y a barcos. Pero bueno, supongo que al final del día todo será ganancia.-hizo una pausa como si pensara bien lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero luego se hartara de ello- Mira, chico, no me andaré con rodeos. Iré directo al grano. Ya te dije lo caro que esto me esta saliendo, así que he decidido ahorrar lo mas que pueda. Eso me lleva a tener que hablar contigo acerca de tu empleo

-¿Mi empleo?- pregunté. Temí que pasara lo peor.- ¿Que hay con él?

-Mira, tu trabajo en la pastelería ha sido genial, pero me temo que tengo que pensar ahora en los ahorros de este negocio antes de que prospere.

¡Genial! El Sr. D'Lai estaba pensando en despedirme. Aunque sabía que mamá estaba en coma en al hospital, y mi estado económico. Ahora sí que nos íbamos a arruinar, con la mal que esta actuando mi tía, gastando todo en licor para ella y sus amigas mientras yo me parto la espalda. Esto sí que iba a acabar conmigo. El casero nos iba a echar a la calle. No tendríamos ningún centavo para comer. Tendría que vender mi barco para sobrevivir, ¡y ya jamás volvería a ver a Zelda!

- yo se que será difícil, pero si vienes a trabajar aquí, y entre Kafei y tu logran encargarse solos de este lugar, de hacer lo que seis personas harían, te aumentaré el sueldo-

O quizás me equivocaba.

**Mmmmm apuesto que no se imaginaban a midna así verdad jaja bueno aquí me despido ojala lo hayan disfrutado bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola, guys ojala esten bien o mejor q yo, esq no me siento con animos ya que acabo de tener una pelea con mi mama pero se me paso rapido y aunque aun estoy de mal humor ojala ust si disfruten este capitulo, se trata de un pov de zelda, que lo disfruten **

Muy bien, debo relajarme. Mamá esta nadando al principio de la fila. Me siento muy agitada. Cada vez nos acercamos más a la cueva. No me siento bien, siento como si me ahogara, como si no pudiera respirar el agua.

Creo que lo que me pone así no es lo que esta a punto de pasar en la cueva, ni lo que va a iniciar a las once en punto, sino mañana a las diez.

Antes de salir de la casa mamá me explicó para qué son las marcas que llevan las pescadoras.

- Al día siguiente, nosotras volvemos a las Rocas Lisas para hacer el conteo de barcos. Aquí entran estas marcas. A cada barco que se hunde por el canto de una sirena en especial, se le dibujarán por arte de magia, los signos de esa sirena. Yo llegue a ser la líder por hundir tres barcos cada noche. Debes saber, que trabajamos en equipo, pero el canto de cada sirena es especial, y los barcos y su tripulación se sienten atraídos por una voz específica. El grupo entero lleva los méritos del conteo total, en contra de otros grupos, pero dentro de estos esta la competencia al liderazgo.-

Yo no sé si lograre enfrentarme a esto. Si de por si, odio la idea de matar humanos, mas aún tener que visitar sus tumbas, enterrados de un momento a otro para siempre en el mar. Me da terror pensar que talvez, mañana a las diez, un barco tenga mis estrellas.

Hemos llegado al Salón de Ensayo. Se ve igual a como estaba la última vez que lo visité. O casi. Junto al espejo de la última sirena, hay uno vacío, que tiene mi nombre encima de el. ¡Mi propio espejo! ¿Como lograron armarlo de un día para otro, con su banquito de piedra sólida y todos esos cepillos hechos de coral?

Me siento en el y me miro, como hacen las demás. Pretendo hacerles creer que se lo que hago, pero la verdad no tengo idea. Desde el otro lado del salón, Jade mira mi reflejo en su espejo, sonriendo con malicia. Está esperando a que cometa una equivocación, la más mínima.

Yo la ignoro y vuelvo a concentrarme. Vamos, Zelda, has repasado esto miles de veces desde que eras niña me repito una y otra vez. Cierro los ojos e intento recordar esas lecciones. Entonces el recuerdo me llego a la mente como una ola.

Tomo el cepillo más grande que hay y me cepillo inclinando la cabeza a la izquierda, doce veces. Hago lo mismo inclinándola al lado derecho. A Jade se le borra la sonrisa y vuelve a sus propios asuntos. Entonces tomo un frasquito, saco de el un puñado de estrellitas de mar de colores y una peineta. Me hago una trenza en la que voy entrelazando las estrellitas. Al terminarla, la cruzo hasta el otro lado de mi cabeza. Se ve como si tuviera una tiara. Tomo un listón y me lo ato en la cintura. Me pongo un poco de la crema que hace que la aleta brille.

Me doy por terminada y nado hasta donde está mamá.

-Muy apropiado- dice mientras termina de arreglarse. Jade tuerce la boca sin que mamá se percate –Ven, acompáñame.

Nado a su lado y mamá me tiende el libro. Yo lo abro y le clavo los ojos sin leerlo. Conozco las canciones desde hace años.

-Aquí están las canciones que se han cantado desde que nació la primera hija de Neptuno. Pero hay siete más, que solo las aquí presentes conocen bien. Todas se cantaron solo una ocasión. Todas, menos una.-Mamá tiene los ojos resplandecientes de orgullo-Al unirse al grupo, cada pescadora compone una canción en el idioma antiguo de las sirenas. La canta ella sola una noche. Las demás podrán cantarla solo si se hunden más de tres barcos. Yo lo logré. Tu Zelda, no cantarás esta noche, sino que te quedaras aquí a escribir tú canción. Mañana en la noche la cantaras.

Mamá se reúnen con Jade y las otras. Se forman todas y salen de la cueva. Yo siento alivio, preocupación y pánico, todo junto. Por un lado esta noche me salve de cantar y podré encontrar a Link, por hoy no tendré que pensar como fugarme de el concierto. Pero eso sería ya que debía hacer una canción para mañana. ¡En el idioma antiguo de las sirenas! Yo tengo problemas con eso. Verán, las sirenas hablamos el idioma que aprendimos de los hombres que habitan en la costa, pero no siempre ha sido así, antes se hablaba en el idioma en el que las pescadoras cantan. Es muy complicado, ya que no son palabras, son sonidos. Sí, mamá me enseñó como hablarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea fácil. Si se entona mal un sonido, terminas por decir algo completamente distinto a lo que deseas. Talvez si fallo esta prueba me expulsen de aquí. Bueno, si logro concentrarme todo saldrá bien. Pero por último, tengo que cantar yo solo. Cualquier barco que se hunda será solo por mi culpa.

De acuerdo. Nado hasta un armario y tomo lo necesario para escribir. Lo pongo en mi tocador y salgo para ver si está Link. Lo traeré aquí adentro, quizás el sea un buen compositor, quien sabe. Yo solo tendría que traducir lo que el diga. Pero si no lo es, no me importa. Me basta con tenerlo cerca.

Salgo y veo que ya están cantando. Me tapo los oídos por miedo a volver a quedar embobada como la primera vez, la vez que conocí a Link. Y hablando de Link, ¡ahí esta! Está en su barco, un poco lejos de mí. Debe de estar lejos por el mismo motivo por el que yo me cubro los oídos. El me busca con los ojos. Yo sé que mamá y las demás no pueden escucharnos, así que con un movimiento de la aleta salgo del agua hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura y lo llamo:

-! Link ¡Por aquí!-

**bueno eso es todo por ahora, oigan no estoy actualizando muy tarde vdd ?? ojala que no eso me hace sentir culpable, bueno gracias a TODOS los que len esta historia, pero sobre todo a los que me dejan reviews, de verdad leo todos y cada uno de ellos, jaja y cada vez que los leo me sube un chin la autostima jaja bueno les dijo algo rapido y ya para que terminen esto?? miren tal vez si tengo muchos reviews yo sabre que les gusta la historia y tal vez considere hacer la secuela huuuu eso estaria bueno no?? bueno bye bye**

**Kussis sofilu**


	10. Chapter 10

**uuuuuuuuuuu capitulo 10 wiiiiiiiiii, miren les voy a explicar de porq este cap esta corto, esq hoy entre a clases y pues los lunes me toca computacion, y el profe estaba dando un choro mariador de esos en los que te duermes, asi que aproveche mi tiempo de clases para hacer el capi, ¿ingenioso no? bueno este es un pov de link ok disfrutelo y dejen reviews**

Por supuesto que acepte la oferta del Sr. D'Lai. El me dio el resto del día libre, para descansar y estar fresco mañana.

Entre a echar un vistazo. El local era de un solo piso, cuya estructura era igual que la planta baja de la panadería, pero mucho más grande y estaba pintado de blanco.

No había nada que ver, no se me hacía nuevo ni interesante, a deferencia del lic. Ganondorf, el caballero con el que el Sr. D'Lai había charlado en el coche. Veía todo con los ojos vivos y una sonrisa torcida. Al ver a Midna me sentí incomodo y me salí. Ya no quería hablarle nunca. No después de eso último que hablamos.

Al salir en la puerta me encontré a Kafei.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el muelle?- me invitó

- Sí, seguro.-

Caminamos en silencio hasta estar ahí.

-¿Papá ya te mencionó acerca del empleo?-

- Sí, me parece genial. Tú y yo solos todo el día, sin nadie que nos mande, ¿no crees que será divertido?

- Sí, será como el paraíso-dijo. Yo asentí antes con la cabeza. Una semana antes, hubiera gritado que sí. Pero desde que conocí a Zelda tenía una idea muy distinta del paraíso. Tal vez, en efecto estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿A donde te fuiste en la mañana?- pregunté para cambiar el tema- ¿que eran los papeles?

- Ah, esos. Era un acta de nacimiento y una forma de matrimonio sin llenar. Nada importante. A lo mejor papá tiene problemas con el terreno de la pescadería. Se lo heredaron, pero el nunca se presento con el abogado del hombre que se la dejó, solo empezó a construir ahí.-

Luego nos compramos un helado y hablamos sobre lo que haríamos al ser nuestros propios jefes. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos ahí, hablando de deportes.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi tía estaba durmiendo. Lavé la ropa hasta que con la campana de la iglesia anunciaron las diez en punto.

Dejé todo lo que hacía y me en caminé al muelle. Tomé mi bote y remé hacia las Rocas Lisas. Se me había hecho un poco tarde, pues ya estaban cantando. Esperaba ver a Zelda cantando con ellas, pero no, ella no estaba ahí. A lo mejor ya se había escapado de ellas. Mire a los alrededores ¿en donde se había metido? Entonces una voz hermosamente dulce gritó mi nombre. Seguí a mis oídos y vi a Zelda.

-Hola, Link. Ven sígueme- dijo. Su aspecto era diferente, muy bonito, sí, pero había algo distinto. Se detuvo y me miro- Ven ¿sabes nadar? Excelente, entonces deja tu bote y ven conmigo.

Yo amarré mi bote y la seguí. El agua estaba fría, helada, pero empecé a nadar rápido para alcanzar a Zelda y se me quito la sensación en un instante. Entramos por la gruta de donde ellas salen.

El interior era una cueva redonda, que tenía siete tocadores por toda su circunferencia. Estos estaban fuera del agua. Zelda se sentó en uno que tenía su nombre y yo me senté en el de al lado. Tenía en su mano un rollo de pergamino, que al tacto se sentía como gomoso, e hule, y en la otra mano, una especie de espina larga y blanca que escribía.

Me explicó que debía hacer una canción en el idioma de las sirenas, y que lo peor de todo es que era para el día siguiente. Me pidió algunas ideas. Yo tome la pluma y el papel y me quede pensando. Mientras tanto ella se quito unas estrellas de mar del cabello.

Se me acerco para ver si había escrito algo y entonces lo vi. Vi lo que hacía que su rostro luciera extraño. Tenía unas estrellas debajo del ojo. Les pasé la mano por encima y noté que se sentían hundidas, como perforadas.

-¿Te duelen?- quise saber

-Antes sí pero ahora no. Bueno en fin, ¿De que se hace una canción? Te juro que estoy perdida en esto.

-Las canciones se hacen de algo que te gusta, o te disgusta, o lo que sientes.

-¿A ti que te gusta?-

-Mm… No lo se. Mira, por ejemplo. Mi papá hizo una vez una canción que canturreaba al ir de caza

-¿De caza? ¿Que es eso?-

-Cuando iba a matar conejos y zorros. Era un experto en eso…

-¿Matar?- me interrumpió ella- ¿Cómo con redes de pesca?

-No, con escopetas. Es un arma. Un par de tubos de metal y pólvora-.

-¿Pero por que matan?- dijo-¿Qué ganan con ello?

-Nada, es un deporte, para divertirse un rato-

-¿Quieres decir que matan por diversión?- dijo. Cuando papá me hablaba de ello, se escuchaba interesante, pero con las palabras que uso ella, sonaba mas bien cruel.

-Mira, no pienses en eso. Concéntrate en tu canción. Lo que quise decirte es que busques algo que ames, y entonces, escribe.

Ella se me quedo viendo un rato. Entonces sonrío y empezó a escribir. En un segundo ya estaba lleno su trozo de papel.

-Listo ¿Quieres oírlo?-

-Sí, seguro.-

-Espera un segundo- se zambullo en el agua y subió de nuevo. Me tendió un medallón de plata, muy chico, con la forma de una estrella encerrada en un círculo. Era muy bonito.- Úsalo y podrás oírme. Con el no te ahogare por accidente, y podrás venir sin que las otras te hechicen.-

Yo me lo puse y ella canto. Canto una de esas canciones sin palabras. Era una canción hermosa, que desbordaba alegría pura. Al terminar yo seguía embobado.

-¿De que has hecho tu canción?-dije. Ella me dio en la mano el papel. Yo lo leí y quedé sorprendido.

_Entre el mar y la arena_

_Donde nace la playa_

_Ya subió la marea_

_La costa esta en agua_

_Ahí hay un muchacho_

_Con una sirena_

_Se han enamorando_

_Bajo la luna llena_

_Y aunque era prohibido_

_Que el chico y la sirena_

_Estuvieran unidos_

_Encontraron la manera_

_Salvaron su amor_

_Sin importar nada más_

_Eran solo los dos _

_Entre la arena y mar_

¿Zelda me amaba?


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA A TODOS. BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR SI ME TARDE E SUBIR EL CAPITULO !! ES QUE YA ESTOY EN CLASES Y ME DEJAN UN BUEN DE TAREA OCEA NUNCA CREI QUE SEGUNDO AÑO DE SECUNDARIASEA TANNNN DIFICIL Y MAS SI EN L PRIMER BIMESTRE ¡¡ AWW CREO QUE NO VOY A PASR ESTE AÑO BU BU. BUENO HE AQUI EL POV DE ZELDA, DISFRUTENLO, AUNQUE MAS BIEN CREO Q LOS VA A SER LLORAR JAJAJA SOY TAN MALA MUAJAJAJA. **

Escucho la campana, que suena en la cueva mucho más de lo que suena desde afuera. Tomo el papel que Link mira como hechizado sin parpadear desde hace tres minutos y el sale de su trance. Iba a decir "No hay tiempo que perder", pero como mamá ya se asomaba a la entrada del pasadizo, literalmente no había tiempo que perder ¡pues ya lo habíamos perdido todo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y esperando que Link no se ahogue, lo tomo del brazo y salgo nadando con él (arrastrándolo, mas bien) a toda velocidad por la entrada principal de la cueva y en cuanto estamos un poco lejos me detengo y miro hacia allá, para comprobar que no nos vieron y ahora nos busquen.

Siento que tiran de mi brazo ¡Link! Esta vez es él quien me esta jalando a la superficie, pero no va muy rápido así que de nuevo yo me le adelanto y en unos segundos el esta recuperando la respiración recargado en la primera roca que vio al salir.

-Ya debo irme o podrían darse cuenta de que no estoy ahí- me acerco un poco a él. Asiente con la cabeza y con los ojos apretados aún apoyándose en la roca. Jadea bruscamente pero aún así intenta sonreírme ¡Y lo logra! Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me zambullo sin salpicar.

No han pasado más de unos instantes cuando me volteo, salto del agua y lo rodeo con los brazos, en un abrazo como no le he dado a nadie en mucho tiempo. Un abrazo de verdad, no de esos que usas al despedirte de alguien o al saludar a un amigo de tus padres. No, este era uno de esos abrazos, que a los niños pequeños les son fáciles de dar y hasta lo hacen apenas dándose cuenta, pero que las personas más grandes, por algún motivo, los usan en contadas ocasiones.

Momentos de extremas emociones, que te llevan a esa locura tan hermosa, tan deseada y tan difícil de encontrar, que en realidad es fácil de lograr, pero difícil es el procedimiento. Los niños simplemente no lo sufren, pues no les importa el que dirán, ni las formalidades, ni los otros, a ellos solo les preocupa sentirse y hacer sentir bien con ese abrazo.

Tan repentinamente como empezó y obligándome a mi misma a poner a un lado el mar de emociones que desaté, lo suelto y nado de regreso a la cueva.

Justo como sospeche, no notaron que no estoy. Están todas cuchicheando alrededor del libro. Me siento con sigilo frente a mi espejo e intento deshacer las arrugas que le causé al pobre pergamino en mi puño al salir precipitadamente de la cueva.

Me doy por vencida en esto. Miro el reflejo de mamá y las demás allá en el fondo. Las seis están tan alocadas… ¡Un momento! ¿Las seis? Una… dos… tres…cuatro…cinco… ¡Seis!

Están todas de espaldas y revueltas (esto ultimo me parece raro considerando las estrictas filas y el estricto orden que mantienen siempre), pero estoy segura de saber quien falta.

Disimuladamente giro un poco la cabeza hasta que esta toma el ángulo que me permite ver el tocador de Jade en el espejo. Ella esta ahí mirando hacia acá. Sonríe de lado con cara de boba y como sigue con la misma expresión, yo sospecho que no se da cuenta de que la estoy viendo. También por esa expresión, lamentablemente sospecho que me vio entrar a la cueva.

Toco la puerta de la casa de Malon, quien se asoma con una sonrisa encantadora. Las dos nos vamos hacia los amplios campos de medusas. A mi delfín, Epona, le encantaría que lo trajera aquí a estirar un poco la aleta.

Escoge una colina y se sienta y yo me recuesto a su lado. Ella se me queda viendo con ojos curiosos. Yo cierro los míos, respiro hondo y en una exhalación le suelto toda la historia.

- ¡Esto es tan romántico!- dijo con su típica voz soñadora

-Ya, no es para tanto.-

-Sí lo es.- repone- Lo del trabajo, el verlo a escondidas, el simple hecho de que verlo a "él" este prohibido lo hace ser romántico

-No es para tanto- repito. Lo digo de modo de que tanto ella como yo (principalmente yo) sepamos que estoy mintiendo y que comparto la opinión de mi amiga.

Una medusa pasa volando cerca de Malon. Ella la acaricia. Después de unos momentos escapa muy aprisa. Las horas han pasado rápidamente. Aprieto con fuerza el pergamino que esta en mi mano. No lo he soltado en todo el día. Ya lo copie en una hoja limpia que deje en mi casa, junto a otra más que contiene la canción en el idioma de las sirenas. Le doy vueltas a esta canción en mi cabeza, cantándola en silencio. En una ocasión o dos la tarareo muy bajito, sin notarlo.

Empieza a hacer frío. Me incorporo y espero a que Malon lo haga, pero no lo hace.

-Adiós- me dice sin moverse.

-Adiós-

Nado hasta mi casa, con el sueño en los ojos y en el ánimo, nadando despacio, sin esfuerzo. Cuando llego allí recibo una serie de regaños de mamá y su grupo, que ya están formadas afuera, por llegar tarde a mi propia iniciación. Ignoro todo comentario y nado detrás del grupo.

Se me cierran los ojos, pero cunado veo la cueva aparecer en el horizonte me espabilo por completo. Había ignorado los regaños que me dieron por "mi propia iniciación" (odio ese titulo)

Empiezo a sentir la boca del estomago pesada. Veo borroso y siento que me hundo. Todo pasa rápido a mí alrededor y temo no poder alcanzarlo. Estoy nerviosa.

Nunca me pasa. Yo no soy así. Esto me lleva a pensar en el instante en que conocí este tipo de sentimientos, al contarle a Ilia mi sueño, el instante en el que también descubrí que no me agradan en absoluto. Y es justo Ilia la que al parecer empeora esta sensación pues al entrar a la cueva, veo que ella esta sentada en el tocador de su mamá, con cara de enojo.

Su expresión se vuelve mas marcada cuando entro. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. ¡Y pensar que hace unos días aun la consideraba mi amiga! Bueno mejor así para mi, pues no se si hubiera sido capaz de contarle de Link.

Mama dice que nadie se arreglara esta noche. Solo deben enfocarse en mí.

Me siento en mi tocador y suelto por primera vez el pergamino. Lo pongo sobre la mesa y me miro al espejo. Respiro hondo. Vuelvo a enfocarme en mi pobre trozo e papel. "Es tuyo Link" dije en mi mente. El solo nombre me calmaba y el solo recuerdo me hacia sonreír. "Es tuyo"

-Por que diablos sonríes así. Ambas sabemos que fracasaras-

-No pierdas tu tiempo, el fracaso no me asusta y tu presencia me molesta, así que, te repito, no pierdas tu tiempo en tratar de intimidarme, y, mas aun, deja de perder el mío- le respondo a Ilia sin voltear. Reconocí su voz y además al entrar y verla supuse que habría un suceso como este.

- Descuida tu tiempo es lo que menos debe preocuparte ahora.- dice con ligero sabor a amenaza- Verás, pensé que lo recordarías, pero, hoy cumplo diecisiete.

Abro los ojos en un espasmo involuntario de sorpresa y tanto que los siento saltar de sus cuencas. Aun así, procuro mantener la calma y no mostrarle mi sorpresa

-¿Y eso que? Me importa un camarón la edad que tengas.-

- Cielos, alteza, tu mente resulta menos ágil de lo que todos quienes te conocen presumen. Al igual que tu yo vengo a ver el trabajo. Resulta que me parece interesante ser quien tiene el control, ya sabes, el control de otras vidas.

Un sudor frío (que no sentiría si estuviera en el agua) me recorre la espalda. Si ella va a ver el trabajo, podría ver algo que yo no deseo que vea. Podría ver a Link. Aun así reúno fuerzas para contestar, mas que nada por instinto.

-¿En serio crees que matar equivale al poder? Ser asesino es ser cobarde matar es debilidad escondida en un océano de crueldad.

- Y aun así, alteza, tú estas aquí- Ilia con una sonrisa de victoria.-

Yo no le contesto ni tengo ánimos de hacerlo, pues me hundo en un tornado de sensaciones reencontradas, sensaciones de odio a mi misma, por traicionera, por estar aquí y por verme atrapada en lo que odio y desapruebo.

- Mamá cree (y yo igual), que puedo ser mejor pescadora que tú. Por eso esta noche yo cantaré también. Anoche hice la canción, siempre soy más previsora que tú- dice poniendo en esto último un énfasis de ternura sarcástica.

Yo apenas absorbo lo más esencial de sus palabras. Al menos hoy no verá a Link, y que sea así por siempre.

-¡Zelda! ¡Ilia!- llama mamá desde "la esquina del libro" (así le he llamado a ese rincón donde están el podio y el libro). Las dos vamos y ella nos pide nuestros pergaminos. Ilia le da inmediatamente el suyo y mamá lo pone en el libro. Yo en cambio le doy el mío, no sin antes tomarme un tiempo para examinarlo y asegurarme que es la copia, y no el original que llevaba en la mano hace un rato.

En cuanto mamá coloca el mío junto a los otros, un resplandor calido que sale del libro nos envuelve a todas, un resplandor que da la sensación de arrancarte del agua, y arrancarte el corazón, para luego devolvértelo mas seco, y devolverte a un agua mas densa.

-Ahora,- dice mamá, con la sensación aun atorada en la garganta.- todas nosotras aprendimos ya sus canciones. Ustedes dos cantarán juntas, y sin dificultad. Si entre las dos hunden hoy, cuando menos tres barcos, podrán empezar a formar su grupo. Quien haya hundido más, será la líder, quien hunda menos, la segunda al mando, y las demás del grupo adoptaran las marcas de la segunda. La líder será única.- yo me pregunto si de esta manera se formo el grupo de mamá- Pero antes, marquemos a Ilia.

Mamá tiene ya la navaja y el recipiente en su mano. Sumerge la navaja en el líquido, e igual que hizo conmigo, sujeta su barbilla. Pero entonces me sorprendo de ver que está nunca toca su piel, sino que mamá deja escurrir un poco del líquido, que escurre de manera errante, solo un poco, y se aloja bajo su ojo, en forma de tres perlas que van del rosa pálido, al blanco.

Al parecer mamá no desea perder más tiempo, así que le dice a Ilia que ya abra los ojos. Ella tiene una mueca divertida adoptada a fuerza por intentar retener el aparente dolor.

Salimos las nueve de la cueva, mamá hasta adelante, Ilia junto a Jade, y yo como de costumbre hasta atrás. Todas van sumergidas hasta la cintura, pero yo reparo en que no nos hemos arreglado hoy. Seguro ellas no se hunden por mero hábito. Yo prefiero no hacerme esa costumbre, la de aprender a preferir la apariencia sobre el delicioso mar, así que me sumerjo dejando fuera la cara.

Llegando a las Rocas Lisas, mamá nos conduce hasta dos piedras anexas, y ambas nos sentamos. Yo adopto la posición debida de inmediato, la cabeza inclinada, la mano izquierda apoyada, soportando el peso del cuerpo y la otra mano acariciando suave y elegante la aleta. No deseo reprobar esta prueba, pues temo no ver más a Link. Ilia, quien no ha recibido la educación que me dieron desde chica, copia mi postura tras echar un vistazo disimulado.

Por azar se ha decidido que se cantará primero la de Ilia. Ella cuenta, y empieza a cantar. Yo desconozco la canción o eso pienso, pues después de la primera nota empiezo a cantar con ella.

He aprendido a dominar un poco el poder hipnotizante de los cantos, pero no del todo. A veces estaba consiente y a veces no. Al terminar de cantar, de la canción de Ilia, solo puedo recordar que hablaba sobre la verdadera belleza del mar, las sirenas. ¡Que soberbio! Una ola es mucho más hermosa que cualquier sirena.

Es el turno de mi canción. Empiezo a contar, de forma regresiva, del cuatro hacia abajo. Cuando estoy en el tres, más allá del muro que formaron las siete, entre la niebla, veo una figura trepar ágilmente por las rocas y alojarse en la más alta.

-Dos…- ¡Sabía que vendría! Sonrío para mí. "Es tuyo"- ¡Uno!

Empiezo a cantar, pensando en Link, viéndolo a lo lejos, junto con el destello del medallón que le dí. OH, Link, solo tú desatas en mí, sentimientos hermosos, que me permiten aislar todo a mí alrededor, todo, incluso la canción que te dedico.

Sin darme cuenta termina la canción.

La luna llena brilla en lo alto y me permite ver por un segundo a mi amado Link, un segundo de placer, antes del pánico que me corta como un tajo al escuchar la voz de mamá recitando lo que podría ser una sentencia.

- Ahora, vamos al conteo-

Volteo a ver a Link, pero ya no está. Seguro se escondió al ver girar a todas, yo salto al agua que nunca jamás me pareció tan helada.

El trayecto se hace mas pesado conforme nos acercamos al lugar. Al llegar y ver barcos hundidos, siento como en cada palpitación avanzan cristales en mi sangre.

Son seis barcos.

Al acercarnos un poco mas distingo con claridad, algo que hubiera preferido ver en pesadillas.

Cuatro de barcos destellan tres estrellas de tonos azulados, que por más bellas que fueran, son solo un disfraz de augurio de muerte.

Escucho aplausos lejanos, a pesar de que el feliz grupo de mamá esta atrás de mi. Mamá dice que me da felicitaciones y que soy la nueva líder y una mar de cosas que no puedo o quiero oír. Si pensaba que las canciones eran hipnotizantes, bien ahora puedo decir que en verdad se lo que es entrar en trance.

- Vámonos- alcanzo a oír la voz de mamá, y no se ni como ni porque atiné a contestar- yo me quedo.

Cuando el grupo de mamá esta ya lejos, respiro hondo y me adentro en el barco más cercano, llamado _BENDICIONES_. Es relativamente pequeño, comparado con los demás. Tiene tres camarotes.

En el primero encuentro un amueblado que me recordó a un estudio. Libros flotan de aquí a allá. En el segundo no se distingue nada, hay sombras, pero percibo movimiento en el agua y me alejo.

Del tercer cuarto sale flotando un muñeco y me acerco a ver.

Se me detiene el corazón. Hay una cuna. Entro a ver con el pecho aun frío. Cosas de bebé flotan de un lado a otro. Yo agarro un babero, aparentemente bordado en casa, que tiene un planeta tierra de un lado, y del otro la inscripción,"_nacido para cambiar el mundo__**" **_

Me lo llevo ceca del corazón que me revive, y me acerco a la cuna y comienzo a llorar sin control. Las pescadoras no son más que asesinas. Soy una asesina.

**FINNNNNNNN. **

**SABEN NO SE USTEDES PERO CUANDO LO ESCRIBI A MI SI ME HIXO LLORAR OSEA EL BB AWWWWWWW MI VIDA POBRESITO IBA A CAMBIAR AL MUNDO :( PERO BUENO YA SEME PASARA BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPIIIIII BYE BYE**

**KUSSIS **


	12. Chapter 12

**hola yo otra vez trayendoles un nuevo capitulo. lamento si me tarde y la verdad es la mima cosa de siempre asi que para que les explico bueno ojala lo disfuten **

**pov link**

El día anterior solo vi a Zelda de lejos, muy difícilmente entre la típica niebla del lugar.

Regresé pronto a casa, donde mi tía seguía durmiendo. Yo también debía dormir. El Sr. D'Lai dijo que a las siete temprano llegaría la primera carga de pescado.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora llegué a la pescadería. Kafei ya se encontraba envuelto en una gabardina gris y entonces yo noté que en efecto hacía bastante frío. Nos sentamos en el pavimento helado en la calle contraria a la pescadería donde poco más allá de está se veía el mar agitado, gris, que mostraba solo su reacción al repentino inicio del invierno, y aun así, el horizonte estaba en calma. Recuerdo haberme preguntado si el mar, por donde vive Zelda, hasta el fondo, se ve igual de triste.

-¿Negocio D'Lai?- preguntó un hombre regordete que se había parada junto a nosotros

-Sí- respondió Kafei- ¿Trae usted la orden?- el hombre asintió con la cabeza- Genial. Sígame, le muestro donde ponerla. ¿Vienes Link?

-¿Qué? Ah, si, ya voy.-

Levantarme del suelo fue un alivio. Kafei llevó al hombre hasta los almacenes de atrás. Era bastante producto para que lo cargara un solo hombre, y admito que resultaba cómico ver como él pobre forcejeaba para poder cargar todo ese apestoso pescado. Yo preferí no ir, pues seguro que el almacén estaría más frío aun que el ambiente.

Poco después ambos volvieron a la recepción. Lo único que restaba era dar una firma y el señor se marcho.

-Bueno- dijo Kafei con una nota de franca emoción- ¡A trabajar!

Yo no me hice repetir la invitación y fui por una de lo dos delantales blancos y recién planchados que se dejaron ahí para Kafei y para mi.

Primero limpiamos la tienda de arriba abajo. Luego acomodamos tanto pescado como cupo en los anaqueles de la recepción y salamos y guardamos el resto en el almacén. Suena poco pero esto nos tomo básicamente toda la jornada y bastó ese tiempo para hacerme pensar que los ojos abiertos de los peces muertos acabarían por volverme paranoico. Acabamos a las ocho.

Kafei dejo su gabardina en el lugar, y salio a la calle sin calefacción alguna. Yo sentí frío solo de verlo, porque yo me estaba congelando

-Ah, pero que noche tan calida- comentó Kafei

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Qué hace un clima delicioso-

Me limite a observar sin salir de mi asombro a todos los que salían a dar un paseo. No iban abrigados. Además, ¿quien sale a dar un paseo nocturno cuando hace frío?

-Sí, un clima espléndido- dije sin creérmelo yo mismo

Kafei avanzo en dirección a su casa y yo me apresuré a llegar a la mía.

Abrí la puerta con sigilo esperando que mi tía siguiera dormida. No, de hecho, temiendo que estuviera despierta. Y los peores miedos son los que se hacen realidad, aquellos que ves esperándote del otro lado de una puerta por abrir, y peor aun, que debes avanzar hacia ellos sin mostrar el temor. Aquellos a los que debes hacerle frente, como yo, al avanzar hasta ponerme cara a cara con mi tía.

-OH, Linky, que te hayas aparecido por aquí, es tan malo. ¿Por qué no te esfumaste, pequeño estorbo?-

Ella hablaba con un sarcasmo hiriente. Lo más hiriente, es que empezó sus frívolas palabras con el típico "OH, Linky" que yo escuchaba a mamá canturrear desde cualquier punto de la pequeña casa en cuanto yo hacía crujir la vieja puerta de ella, al entrar. Esto me agradaba, pues mamá nuca era alegre en Ordon, era tan callada, todo el tiempo. Vivir aquí nos liberó a ambos. En ese momento, decidí ignorar las burlas de mi tía hacia mamá (aunque no sabía si lo lograría por mucho tiempo más) y recordar lo que en verdad significaba todo, no planeaba dejar que me arruinara eso también.

Cerré los ojos y la pase de largo. Me metí al cuarto más apartado de los

tres.

El cuarto de mamá.

Mi tía aún no se había dado cuenta de que días atrás cerré esa puerta por dentro y escondí la llave. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi cuarto pensé que eso realmente era bueno, pues además de todo, quería decir que ella no se había intentado meter con el, talvez, porque estaba muy ocupada metiéndose con el mío.

Sí, mi pobre alcoba estaba destrozada, toda sucia. Solo quedaba la cama desnuda. Mi ropa ya no tenía armario para guardarse. Mis libros estaban acomodados en dos pilas en la esquina, por la falta de una cómoda donde ponerlos. Se veía toda clase de cosas tiradas por todo el piso.

Me asome por la ventana sin cortinas. El ambiente se veía cálido, aun así yo seguía sintiendo frío. Solo frío, tanto, que me sentía perdido en él. No me espantaba el hecho de que todos sintieran calor, y que yo llevara la contraria, quizás estaba enfermo, pero no le di importancia.

Fácilmente me acostumbré al frío. Era extraño, difícil de describir, como si fuera familiar. Como si fuera a quedarse. Me castañeaban los dientes y tenía escalofríos igualmente extraños, como si tuviera miedo. Como si el frío me diera miedo.

El sacristán cumplió su labor con confiable puntualidad, pero la pura emoción de ver a Zelda me había creado un reloj biológico, así que antes de que se escucharan las campanadas yo había cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Volteé hacia atrás y susurre "adiós". Se lo dije a mi tía, no se porque. Talvez fue mas para mi, tampoco se porque.

Avance cada vez más rápido hacia el muelle. Desamarré mi bote con desesperación, pues la noche anterior hice el nudo con fuerza.

Remé con calma. Tenía tiempo, tiempo de sobra… ¿o quizás no?

De pronto tuve miedo. Miedo de todo, miedo de nada. Miedo a la nada. Solo miedo de pronto, sin ningún motivo. Era lo peor que había sentido en toda mi vida, tanto, que hasta la vida perdió sentido igual de súbitamente. Yo perdí el sentido. Más bien perdí los sentidos. No podía percibir nada. Solo miedo. Pero en mi mente apareció Zelda, llevándose todo lo demás. Fue un alivio. Una luz en la oscuridad. Una esperanza. ¿Cuál miedo? Esa palabra ya no existía. Fue esa palabra la que perdió el sentido. Aun así me dejo algo asustado. Me asustaba que volviera.

Sabía el remedio. Solo debía seguir remando.

Llegué al lugar y me subí a la roca de siempre a esperar la hora de siempre. Busque la gruta, por donde salían.

Pero al llegar la hora de siempre, nadie salió de la gruta. Que la pequeña costumbre se rompiera me puso algo de nervios. Jugué con mis dedos y me mordí las uñas. Moví mucho los pies, meciéndolos mientras colgaban de la roca. Buscaba con los ojos en todas direcciones sin volver la cabeza, y esto me dio una ligera jaqueca. Tomé una roca pequeña y la lancé al agua. Salpico un poco.

Luego, el sonido del salpicar se hizo un poco más fuerte y mucho mas largo. Parecía casi un chapoteo discreto, rompiendo el oscuro silencio de la noche. De hecho…

- Hola, Link- dijo Zelda quedito, subiéndose ágilmente con los brazos a mi roca acostumbrada.

- Hola- dije también quedito, imitando lo que talvez era pura precaución

Ella hizo un ademán con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y se quedó viendo al infinito acuático, con sus brillantes ojos azules absorbiendo como espejo el color intenso del mar y su danza.

Lo veía tan concentrada, que pensé que quizás algo había captado su atención, quizás las otras siete. Busqué alguna señal, lo que fuera.

Ahí no había nadie.

-¿Qué ves?- aventuré a preguntar

Ella se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo, como si no hubiera notado lo anterior.

-Nada- dijo ella mientras agachaba le cabeza y borraba su sonrisa poco a poco.

-¿Y las demás?- dije para tener conversación y para saciar mi curiosidad

-En una celebración. En mi honor de hecho. Parece que rompí un record o algo así- dijo con sus nublados ojos azules fijos en mi, pero no viéndome, mas bien perdidos, de nuevo buscando un algo inexistente, más allá de donde yo estaba, como si fuera transparente.

-¿Y porque no estás tu ahí, si es que es en tu honor?- pregunté, confundido

-¿Tú crees que lo notarán?- dijo como si fuera lógica la negativa- A gente tan superficial como ellas, solo les gusta tener un motivo para estar en un evento, sin importar cual sea, tanto que lo olvidan. Solo por la costumbre de la falsa cortesía dicen "hola" al invitado de honor, y luego se van por su lado, para poder ser ellas el centro de atención. Me bastó estar sentada ahí y sonreír por cinco minutos.-

-Bueno- dije- ¿Y porque te festejan?- dije sintiendo como lo que pareciera antes algo tan inofensivo me ahogara cada vez más en lo incómodo, sin encontrar una manera muy obvia de salir, la cual sería desde luego ¡haber cerrado la boca! Pero no lo hice…

-No tiene ningún valor para mí. Es algo que al parecer aquí les importa mucho, pero en verdad es algo estúpido en cambio…- dijo mientras estiraba hacia mí su brazo que temblaba y abría su puño a tres centímetros de mi cara.

Había algo ahí. Una prenda de bebé, empapada y fría. De repente un pensamiento helado cruzo mi mente y comprendí todo. Entendí porque ella estaba tan apartada y distante. Pensaba en eso que pasó la noche anterior. Antes me había dicho algo de unos barcos. Con la voz ronca pregunté

-¿Cuántos?-

-Cuatro- dijo. Así comprendí que estábamos en la misma sintonía

- ¿Sabes algo? No me volveré como ellas.- Volvió a cerrar su puño y lo acercó al corazón- Esto me lo recordara por siempre, por medio de la culpa, podré saber como lo odio. Como me odio en este instante. Yo quisiera no volver a vivir este sentimiento, pero lo prefiero. Si dejara de sentirlo, me habré vuelto una de ellas. Y si eso llegara a pasar, esto me lo recordara – una lagrima cristalina rodó por su mejilla y se perdió en su cabellera dorada, y acto seguido sus ojos empezaron a llover y su rostro parecía un día triste- Podré saber quien soy- su voz no se quebrantó con su llanto-Como lo se ahora. Se quien soy. Soy Zelda.

**bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews ahora dejen mas reviews porfa byebye kussis**


End file.
